(1) The absolute stereochemistry of the enzymic reactions involving 8-hydroxy-5-deazaflavin cofactor was established. (2) Improved procedures for the syntheses of 5-substituted 2-selenoouracil furnished good yields of 5-aminomethyl- and 5-carboethoxy-2-selenouracils.